


When there’s no one else around.

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He dives in as soon as he can, turns in the water and surfaces, facing the shore, and Dean, who is still struggling with his jeans.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When there’s no one else around.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [rivers_bend](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/profile) for her birthday, happy birthday, hon!  
> Beta’d by [flawedamythyst](http://flawedamythyst.livejournal.com/)

“Last one in is a rotten egg!” Sam yells as he races towards the water, yanking off his clothes as he goes, stumbling over rocks and dips in the ground as his vision is obscured by obstinate shirts but finally he’s free, fumbling with his jeans and hopping on one foot as he tries to pull his jeans off without falling over. He can hear Dean just behind him, panting and grunting as he struggles with his own clothes.

Finally Sam is down to his boxers and he runs into the water, the shock of cold raising goosebumps all over his body as he hits the resistance and struggles in further. He dives in as soon as he can, turns in the water and surfaces, facing the shore, and Dean, who is still struggling with his jeans.

Sam laughs as he watches his brother, relishing the cool liquid sliding over his skin, washing him clean of sweat and dirt. His face still feels hot, the air is burning with the sun and he ducks down again, stays under longer as he swims down to the bottom. It’s murky down there when he opens his eyes and he knows Dean would warn him of tree branches and hidden rocks so he propels himself back to the surface.

Water splashes straight into his face as he sucks in a deep breath and he splutters and flails as water rushes into his throat. He chokes for a moment, kicking desperately to stay afloat as he coughs up water, then he blinks his eyes open and glares at his brother.

Dean’s grin is angelic as he stares right back at Sam, his hands moving slowly under the water as he stays afloat effortlessly. Sam drags in breath after breath until his heart stops pounding and his breath stops feeling like it’s grating his throat raw, then lunges at Dean and pushes him under the water, his hands on his brother’s shoulders. Dean goes under fast, apparently taken by surprise, but then he twists and grabs Sam’s hands and pulls him down too, boosting himself up as he drags Sam down.

Sam forces himself not to panic and ducks out from under Dean’s hands and swims away a little before resurfacing. Dean looks as calm as ever, grinning at Sam smugly as he treads water.

“Jerk,” Sam grumbles, kicking his feet a little harder than necessary. Dean’s grin widens and he slowly swims closer to Sam.

“You should know that I can beat you anytime, anywhere, Sammy.” Dean replies, moving steadily closer. Sam watches him warily; unsure of what Dean is going to do.

“Soon I’m gonna be taller than you, Dean, what’re you gonna do then?” Sam points out, knowing that their almost equal height with Sam at only fourteen is a sore spot for Dean.

But Dean’s grin just widens and he chuckles lazily. “I’ll always be able to beat you, Sammy, I’m more focused than you. You’re always thinking too much.” And suddenly Dean is too close, the movement of his limbs stirring the water around Sam, alternating warm and cold. Dean doesn’t touch him, just stays floating closer than is necessary.

“You think I should just stop thinking and ‘do’, Dean?” Sam reaches out and slides his hands over Dean’s shoulders, pulling him close until Sam can wrap his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean tenses and his eyes widen as he looks around quickly, his eyes darting as he checks for other people nearby.

“Sam-” Dean starts.

“There’s no one around, Dean.” Sam leans in and kissed Dean softly, wrapping his arms more securely around Dean’s shoulders. He can feel Dean working harder under him, fighting now to keep them both afloat. Sam deepens the kiss quickly, flicking his tongue into Dean’s mouth and rubbing it sensually against Dean’s own. Dean moans quietly, one hand pressing against the small of Sam’s back even as the other pushes through the water quickly, keeping them up. When Dean stops abruptly and goes still, Sam realises he’s gotten them close enough to shore so that he can stand. Sam wraps his legs tighter and grinds his hardening cock against Dean’s stomach as he tilts his head and presses in closer, sealing their mouths tight.

Dean’s hand slides through his wet hair and presses against his scalp, holding Sam in as close as possibly. Sam wriggles down a little until Dean’s cock rubs against the underside of his own. Dean moans again and pulls their mouths apart, holding onto Sam’s hair to stop him pressing in again.

“Sam, we can’t. You know Dad could come looking for us at any moment.” Dean rubs his thumb against Sam’s back, his eyes full of regret.

“I know,” Sam sighs, leaning in for another quick kiss before untangling his limbs from Dean’s and pushing back, sliding under the water to cool his face again, struggling for control.

When he resurfaces Dean is scrubbing at his face and dragging in deep breaths, obviously trying to do the same. When he feels Sam looking at him he glances up.

“Later,” he promises. Sam nods and grins, feels it warm him up again. He can wait.

 

**********************************

 

From the prompt: _where the boys go swimming and don't have sex in the water but want to._ from [](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/profile)[**rivers_bend**](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/). I hope you liked what I did, honey.

 

 

Feedback very much appreciated


	2. All I can think of is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His gaze catches on one figure, moving with obvious intent up to the small dusty square of white on the scuffed bare field. He watches the bat swing through careless fingers as the figure steps up to the plate and stops, turns to the side and tilts his head.

It’s too hot. Sam wipes the gathered sweat off his forehead and grimaces at the drops on his fingers before brushing it off on his jeans, lifting his gaze again. He thinks longingly of the cool shade of their bedroom, the breeze that blows through the windows over his bed and keeps him comfortable as he studies. 

His gaze catches on one figure, moving with obvious intent up to the small dusty square of white on the scuffed bare field. He watches the bat swing through careless fingers as the figure steps up to the plate and stops, turns to the side and tilts his head.

Sam isn’t going to leave. Dean swings the bat carefully, his hands held perfectly over the thickening wood; grip sure as he eyes the pitcher and then the other players scattered across the field. Sam watches him tense and plant his feet, swing the bat once, twice before resting it on his shoulder and nodding at the pitcher.

The pitcher rolls the ball through his hands, scuffs his foot against the dying grass and rotates his shoulder quickly before stepping back and then throwing himself forward, his arm flying high, the small white ball like an extension of his fingertips as it soars through the air towards Dean. Sam watches, entranced as Dean begins to react, his body tensing and stretching as the ball reaches him, the muscles in his arms bulging as he swings the bat. Sam barely registers the dull thunk as the two meet, eyes glued to Dean’s body as Dean drops the bat and starts to run, his legs stretching, shirt riding up as he pelts for the first base, eyes quickly searching out the location of the ball as he hits the patch of white, just missing the boy who is standing guard. Sam knows the ball has to be far away because Dean keeps running, intent on the next plate and now Sam can see his face again, can see the concentration on his brother’s face as Dean heads for the next little square of safety. He hits it easily and Sam sees him search out the little ball again, take note of how close it is, the tension easing out of his body. 

Then Dean turns a little, his eyes locking on Sam’s, a grin of triumph on his face. Sam can feel his own lips stretching to imitate, feeling his cheeks flush as Dean winks. Sam bites his lip, wanting to look away, but Dean’s eyes hold him, and the heat in them is a thousand times more intense than the sun can ever be.

Dean starts, and breaks the gaze as someone yells, “Batter up!” then turns back to the game. Sam can’t help the flush of disappointment as he is released and he sits back and inhales deeply.

He barely registers the rest of the game, his eyes always catching on Dean whenever his brother is on the field. His mind floats back to a couple of days before, when he and Dean had gone swimming, the heated kisses they exchanged and then what had happened later, when they were holed up in their room, just the two of them, desperately trying to be quiet. Even though Dad’s room is on the other side of the house Dean is always shushing Sam, telling him to be as quiet as possible. Sam resents it, but understands, knows what Dad would do if he ever found out.

Sam is shaken from his thoughts as people start to move around him, and his eyes seek out Dean again. Dean turns as if he feels Sam’s gaze and he winks before turning and following the rest of his team to the change rooms close to the field. Sam sits still for a moment, unsure of what Dean means, what he wants, but when every other boy comes out but Dean, Sam gets up and heads for the brick building, creeping inside tentatively.

Strong hands grab his shirt and suddenly he’s slammed against the wall, his breath leaving him fast. His hands reach up automatically to grip Dean’s arms as Dean leans in to kiss him hard, steal the rest of his breath.

Sam gives into the kiss right away, loves the way Dean holds him against the wall, pressing their mouths together, he can feel himself getting hard, so he rubs his hips against Dean’s, wordlessly communicating what he wants. Dean moans quietly as he slides a hand up Sam’s chest to curl around his neck, his thumb pressing under Sam’s chin to tilt his head. 

They both freeze as voices near the change rooms and Sam reluctantly lets Dean go when it becomes clear that the owners of the voices are going to come inside. They step apart and breath in deep, smoothing their clothes before Dean grabs his stuff and they head outside.

“Great game today, Dean.” The coach grins at Dean and continues walking, talking to his assistant. Dean nods and he and Sam keep walking and when they get outside, Dean pauses. 

“One day we’re not going to have any distractions, no worries and it’ll just be me and you.” He isn’t looking at Sam, but Sam doesn’t mind, his chest swelling at the quiet but firm words. When he doesn’t answer Dean continues on and Sam follows, brushing his hand against Dean’s as they walk, a silent reassurance.

Sam can wait.


End file.
